


Caritas

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Series: Santas & Pecadoras [9]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily Trevelyan, <i>caritas</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caritas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Caritas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645347) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade femslashficlets, desafio #026 - the seven virtues (as sete virtudes).

“Você é uma idiota, sabia disso?” Sera perguntou, não pela primeira vez desde que Emily retornou a Skyhold. Ao menos dessa vez o insulto veio acompanhado por comida roubada da cozinha.

“Sim, você já disse isso algumas vezes. Em minha defesa, eu não sabia que ia esfriar tanto tão rápido.” Ela estava de cama por causa de um resfriado desde que decidiu se livrar do seu casaco nas Hinterlands, e todo mundo parecia querer lembrá-la de que era sua culpa.

“E como você perdeu o casaco, exatamente?”

Emily hesitou. “Sabe como é que é, só perdi por aí, em algum lugar. Fazendo coisas. O de sempre.” Muitas coisas podiam ser ditas sobre a Inquisidora, que ela era uma boa mentirosa não era uma delas.

“Dorian me contou sobre o casaco e os suprimentos,” Sera disse em voz baixa.

Emily baixou os olhos, envergonhada. “Olha, o que quer que você queira dizer, acredite, alguém já me disse. Sei que não foi uma boa, mas não consegui pensar em nenhuma alternativa.”

Ela esperou por uma reprimenda que não veio. Ao invés disso, Sera subiu na cama com ela, abraçando-a firmemente.

“Você é uma idiota,” ela disse finalmente. “Altruísta demais para o seu próprio bem.”

“Ela era uma viúva com dois filhos, uma delas uma maga. Ela não podia buscar como os outros refugiados sem colocar a filha em perigo. O que mais eu poderia ter feito?”

“Estou tentando dizer que você fez bem. Você se importa com as pessoas pequenas, de verdade, você ajuda mesmo quando é difícil.”

Emily corou, nunca soube como reagir a elogios. “Se você só doar o que não faz falta, então você não se preocupa em ajudar de verdade.”

Sera acenou, ela podia entender. Apesar das suas diferenças, eram iguais no seu desejo de ajudar os outros.


End file.
